1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shell storage system used with gunstocks and particularly to shell storage systems removably attached to gunstocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern hunters and other gun users have always had a need to carry shells and ammunition with them in the field. Moreover, law enforcement and the military have long had a need for an easy way to carry shells and ammunition. Over the years many ammunition carriers have been designed to all people to carry extra shells and loads. Often these devices were kept apart from the gun. For example shells can be carried in belt pouches or in a vest. Some designs have been used to hold shotgun shells, for example, in sleeves that are slipped over the gunstock. This keeps the shells with the gun, but can interfere with the shooter as the shooter holds the gun.